A Broken Heart
by RWood1996
Summary: Lilly and Oliver are both excited to start their journey through college, especially when Lilly falls for Oliver's new roommate, David. But when his true colors start to show, she finds herself isolated and terrified. Rated for dark themes. R


A/N: I don't own anything unless you count the idea of this plot. A few things that might be necessary to know:

a. Lilly and Oliver sadly didn't date and therefore were never together prior to this story.

b. Miley will make a few appearances in the story, so hold tight.

c. Reviews make me want to continue so please take thirty seconds to even write just the word like. That would mean a lot!

Oh…and please, enjoy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Geeze Lilly, why'd you have to bring so much stuff?" An eighteen year old exasperated Oliver Oken asked. He was in the process of carrying three stacked boxes, each filled to the brim and very heavy. He couldn't even see where he was going.

"Oh, man up Ollie. We're finally in college!" Lilly Truscott eyed a few cute guys who were goofing off in the lobby. "Although I'm sure I could get a strong guy to do it for me."

Oliver's back straightened. "I can do it, you're not going to find a more muscular guy than me." He took another step, but lost his balance and dropped the boxes, watching them spill their contents everywhere. Lilly quickly turned around.

"Oliver, you doughnut!" She watched as the guys in the lobby began pointing and laughing at them. "Ugh, could you embarrass me anymore?" She kneeled down, throwing everything back in the closest box she could find.

"I'm fine, thanks for your concern." She rolled her eyes as he got off the ground.

"Could you help me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought carrying everything of yours while you did absolutely nothing, might I add, constituted as helping."

"Just help me will you?" She yanked him down by his shirt and they both scrambled to pick up everything. They both reached for a photo album at the same time and Oliver's heart stopped when he felt her hand on his.

He glanced at her, but she ignored his gaze. He'd never tell her, but he thought that she was the most beautiful girl in the world. The way her long blonde hair fell in her face, the way her eyes sparkled like a crisp pool of water, the way-

"OLIVER!" He snapped out of his day dream to see an annoyed expression on her delicate face. "Will you stop daydreaming and pick up these boxes? I just want to get inside my dorm room and die peacefully." She said stealing another glance at the guys who were still making fun of them.

She piled two boxes onto Oliver's arms and took the last one for herself. At least he could see this time, he thought to himself as they made their way into the elevator.

"You have your camera right?" She asked as she punched the button for the second floor.

"Yes, I have the stupid camera. I think it's ridiculous that you want pictures of this whole escapade."

"Hey, I have to keep Miley informed somehow." Lilly was of course referring to their friend who had stayed behind in Malibu to start her journey of her new solo career as Miley Stewart. She'd decided that it was best if she dropped the Hannah Montana wig and sing as the person she'd always been.

"I hardly think she's going to care what your first reaction to your room is. In fact, I give it two months and she'll have us replaced with new groupies and new friends." The elevator dinged, the doors opening, revealing a narrow hallway. "Wow, talk about some personal space. So glad I'm not living in these dorms." He laughed, glancing at Lilly who was glaring at him, which made him stop. "I mean…wow, these sure are beautiful."

She ignored him, stepping out of the elevator, only to be almost hit by a bright green cart. She quickly stepped back into the elevator.

"Watch where you're going!" Lilly shouted after the girl who didn't even look back. She sighed, "Welcome to college."

"They have carts? You're saying that I could have gone without experiencing the humiliation of tripping over myself?"

"Oh get over it." She stepped out again, with him quickly following her. "234, 235, oh, here it is Ollie 236. EEP!" She put the box down by the door and motioned for him to do the same. She placed the key into the slot and heard a click. "Oh my gosh! Take a picture."

"You're serious? A picture of you unlocking a door?" She glared at him. "Fine, fine." He pulled out the digital camera which had been in the pocket of his khaki cargo pants. "Smile…I guess."

The camera flashed. "Let me see." She said, excitedly, ripping the camera from his hands. Disappointment flooded her face as she saw the picture. "Ugh, I wasn't ready…take it again." Lilly demanded, handing the camera back to him.

"Alright…smile." The camera flashed again and Lilly ripped it out of his hands again.

Disappointment was written on her face again. "This isn't working. Could you please say something besides smile? I look like an idiot."

"Well what do you want me to say Lilly? You're unlocking a door for crying out loud!"

"Just forget it." She threw the camera back at him.

"Hey! This cost money you know." He said, barely catching it.

"Yeah, well you're a terrible photographer." She sighed. "Listen. Just go in before me so you can capture my first reaction to my room. Think you can handle that?"

"I can handle it." He mumbled, grabbing the doorknob and turning it. He backed into the room, and flashed the camera as Lilly walked inside. "Wow, do you want a do over on this one too?" He asked, examining the picture which showed an awkward and confused expression on her face. "Lilly?"

"Oh my God! It's a boy! Why is there a boy in my room!? Who are you!?" Oliver turned to see a short strawberry blonde headed girl who was dressed in a long jean skirt, a t-shirt and tennis shoes. Her hair was wavy and hung to her shoulders in an unfashionable way and her face was plain.

Lilly took a step forward, extending her hand. "You must be Debbie. Hi, I'm Lilly Truscott and this is Oliver."

The girl shook her hand, immediately grabbing the germ-ex off her desk. "Boys aren't allowed on our floor, I could report you to the RA right now if I wanted to."

"I'm sorry; he was only helping me move in my stuff." The room was silent, and Oliver took a moment to take in the tiny room. It was hardly big enough to fit the three of them inside. Debbie's side of the room was decorated in all white; everything from her bed

"Well, why aren't your parent's helping you? Most parents' help you know, you shouldn't have brought a boy without asking my permission first."

"My mom couldn't take off work today, and my dad really isn't in the picture so-"

"Your parent's are divorced!? I bet you're going to tell me that you aren't a virgin either." Debbie let out a deep sigh, but her brown eyes lit up at a realization. "Oh! I know! Don't worry Lilly, together, we can still save you okay?"

"Listen here you-" He quickly walked over to her, throwing his arm over her shoulder.

"Well then! We should probably grab those boxes Lilly. I mean, we wouldn't want anything to get stolen." Oliver let out a nervous laugh.

"I'm perfectly fine just the way I am and I don't need you and your religious bantering judging me!" Lilly shouted, clenching her fists and taking a step forward.

"Now now ladies…let's not take this too far."

"So what you are saying is that you really are a slut. Is this your hookup?" She asked, pointing to Oliver.

Lilly opened her mouth in shock. "Excuse me? You talk about saving me and then have the nerve to call me a slut?"

"Just calling it like I see it, I mean what kind of girl brings a guy to her room on move in day?"

"Plenty of girls you narrow minded freak. Oliver's just my friend and he's going to be around a lot and if I do want to have sex with him, I can!"

Oliver cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed by Lilly's words. "How about those foxes…I mean boxes? Yeah, we should go get boxes to get a bed…I mean ahead on the moving process." He grabbed Lilly's hand, hoping she couldn't hear his heart thumping against his chest.

"Fine." She shrugged off his hand, walked to the door, throwing it open and exited. He followed suit, stepping back in the room to place the boxes inside on her side of the room. He took note of Debbie who had taken a seat on her bed.

"Oh, it was a pleasure meeting you Debbie." He forced a smile in her direction, but she rolled her eyes in response, standing up.

"Wish I could say the same for you Omer-."

"It's Oliver."

"Whatever. Just remember, if you show up here again, I will report you to the RA." She opened the door, letting him out, before slamming it in his face.

He quietly walked beside Lilly to the elevator, where she pushed the down button before exploding. "Can you believe that girl!? She called me a slut and we just met her!" She pushed the button again. "I mean, what right does she have to say I need saving and the whole thing with you! Ugh, how am I going to survive this year with psycho bitch breathing my air?" She pressed the button over and over again, each time getting frustrated.

"Um, I think that the elevator gets that you want to go down Lilly. You don't have to keep pushing it."

"Don't tell me what to do." She snapped, flipping her hair around.

He sighed, "Alright." Lilly continued to press the button in anger. "Okay, enough already." He exclaimed, grabbing her hand. "Quit it." He said, turning her around. "I get that your upset, but don't take it out on me. You've been hateful to me all morning and I'm getting really sick of it."

The elevator opened and he pulled her inside with him. She silently pushed the lobby button, then crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. They reached the lobby and the door opened up and the two walked out.

"I'm sorry okay Ollie? I'm just really nervous about this whole college thing and Satan upstairs hardly helps the situation."

"I'm nervous too, but we have each other. We'll both be fine." He pulled her into a hug. "Now, let's go find my room, okay?"

"I hope you have better luck with your roommate." She said laughing as they exited the building.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

An hour later, Lilly and Oliver stumbled into the building where Oliver would be staying.

"I can't believe that we got lost." Lilly said, laughing.

"I know! I mean, who knew we were right next to each other." Oliver chimed in.

"Wow. This place is so much nicer than the place I'm living." She said, taking in their surroundings. The lobby was open with a fireplace, a big screen TV and several couches. The front desk was decorated in a luau theme and there were windows everywhere. "Can I move in with you?"

He chuckled nervously. "I'm on the uh," He paused checking his hand, "the third floor. We should head up there."

"Well, at least give me the camera so we can take pictures for Miley." She reached in the pocket of his pants, grabbing it. Oliver's breath caught in his throat. Why did she have to get so close? "Ready?" She asked him, and he nodded, deciding to take their stairs, skipping two at a time until he reached the third floor.

He grabbed on to the door handle. "Alright, we're about to find out what my destiny looks like."

She giggled flashing a photo as he opened the door. They were both pleasantly surprised to find an open space with five doors.

"Okay, my dorm floor has roughly thirty rooms, and yours has ten?" She asked, seeing five more doors on the other side of the hall.

They walked together to the door which had a big **2 **painted on it. Oliver took the key flashing it at Lilly. "Let's just take a look at what's behind door number two shall we?"

"God, I feel like we're on a game show…this is so corny!"

"Just take the picture." He said, sticking his tongue out at her.

She flashed a picture as he opened the door and walked in, Lilly following behind. She stopped inside the door, her mouth opened in surprise. "Holy cow, this place is huge."

The room was large, with a couch and television in the center. A refrigerator was placed by the closet on the left side of the room and a bathroom was just to the right of the main doorway. The bed on the left had already been decorated in a hunter green plaid bedspread. Posters of sports teams hung all over the wall, along with pictures of several people.

The door opened up, hitting Oliver in the head. "Ow." He said, grabbing it.

"Oh, wow. I'm so sorry." A tall young man stepped around Oliver, the door shutting behind him. "I didn't know you were here already. You must be Oliver, I'm David. David Glassco." He shook Oliver's hand then shifted his attention to Lilly. "Who's this?"

Oliver turned to her. "This is my friend Lilly."

She shyly smiled, sticking her hand out. "Wow." David said slowly, not hesitating to shake her hand. "You are very beautiful." Lilly blushed, nervously tucking her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Thank you." She met his gaze, gasping at his piercing blue eyes. Mesmerizing, that had to be the word for them. No, he was completely mesmerizing. He stood about 6'2 with dark hair that was cut very short. He was tanned, muscular, the whole package all in one.

"This place is really nice." Oliver's voice brought her back to the present, where she was clearly still shaking David's hand. She quickly pulled hers away and focusing on Oliver who was now sitting on the couch.

"Um, yeah. You should see my room, it's tiny." She laughed nervously, taking a seat beside him.

"Well, that's the joy of being an upperclassman." Oliver's face fell as David continued, "I mean, we get to live in places like these while freshmen walk around hating their lives. I only wish that we actually got our own rooms, but you take what you get."

Oliver groaned. "Upperclassmen? Oh man! I knew this was too good to be true."

"Just be thankful we didn't bring up your stuff." She threw in.

"You mean you're not…"

"No, I'm a freshman. There must have been a mistake made with the residential staff."

Lilly quickly stood up. "Well, we may as well go get this fixed now." She grabbed her friends arm, pulling him up and towards the door. "It was really nice meeting you David." She said, eyeing him.

"Wait!" He took a step forward, stopping Lilly and Oliver in their tracks. "While living with a freshman isn't exactly my idea of the perfect junior year, I'm willing to sacrifice it. I mean, you seem like an alright guy and I don't really want to have to go through this whole awkward silence again."

"They won't get mad at us?" Oliver asked.

"Nah, what they don't know won't hurt them."

"Alright, well Ollie and I better get the rest of our stuff unpacked." Lilly said.

"I could help you guys." He paused. "I mean if you're okay with that."

"Sure!" She said quickly, before Oliver could object. David opened the door for her, motioning for her to go ahead.

Oliver clenched his teeth in anger. Sure David seemed nice, but he didn't like the way that he looked at Lilly. This was supposed to be his year, his time to shine and now his new roommate was taking it away from him.

"You coming Oliver?" David asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah…sure." He followed David out of the room.

One thing for sure, a junior pretty boy wasn't going to get in Oliver's way of his quest for the girl of his dreams. Soon, he'd have Lilly eating out of the palm of his hand.


End file.
